Joists and trusses in frame buildings historically have been made from solid wood beams. Depending on the size of a building and anticipated loads to be supported, such beams are nominally two inches thick and six, eight or ten inches or more in width.
In many parts of the world timber suitable for making such beams and trusses is simply not available. In those parts of the world where timber is plentiful, it is often difficult to obtain good quality seasoned wood free of warping.
There have been proposals for composites to serve as beams and trusses. Such composites are more resistant to warping than solid wood beams. In addition such composites if properly designed and construct have greater strength per unit of weight at least as compared with the wood varieties used in construction.
While it is esthetically desirable for a composite beam or truss to appear to be all wood, prior proposals for composites have failed to so appear, at least in beams and trusses that can be made economically. Moreover prior proposals have typically been lacking in terms of strength per unit of weight.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a composite beam or truss that can be fabricated economically from wood pieces of relatively small cross sectional area strengthened by reenforcing rods, preferably of steel and, a method of making such composites.